1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for obtaining information about visitors to a marketing medium. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods of sending a notification that a user is about to be directed to resource (e.g., a website). Based on the notification, profile information can be obtained for the user prior to the user arriving at the resource.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Due to ever-increasing use of Internet-enabled devices, advertisers often seek to advertise on such devices. Many websites, native applications, or other Internet-enabled marketing mediums display advertisements from an ad server. Ad servers typically provide different ads across one or more marketing mediums to users based on the amount of advertising space, click, or impressions purchased by advertisers.
When a user clicks on an advertisement served via an ad server, the ad server can redirect the user to a web page associated with the specific advertiser. The time from when a user clicks the advertisement until the web page is rendered on the user's device can take several seconds. Conventionally, the first time the advertiser is aware that a user want to access a web page is when the web server receives a request from the user for the web page. Because of this, if the web server desires to personalize or otherwise customize the requested web page, the web server must do so after the user has requested the web page. Thus, traditionally customizing a web page for a user adds latency to the process of providing the web page.
While customized content can potentially be helpful in converting a higher percentage of advertisement clicks to purchases, customizing the web page can increase the time between clicking the advertisement and viewing the content associated with the advertisement. The increased time can frustrate user and possibly result in a higher bounce rate.
Additionally, when an advertiser receives a redirect, the advertiser may desire to retrieve profile information for the user in order to present customized data. Often times such profile information is stored in a remote data storage location. For example, a server storing the profile information may be located in a first city or country, while the server that will provide the customized content may be in a second remote city or country. In such cases, retrieving profile information stored in a remote data storage location and delivering the profile information to the server that will provide the customized content can be time consuming and add further latency to the process.
While providing content customized to particular users can increase conversion rates, many experience providers lack the resources to track users and store profile information. For example, some newer experience providers do not have enough traffic to accumulate a meaningful amount of data. Still other experience providers lack the backend infrastructure to support the user profile storage, tracking, and information retrieval.
These and other disadvantages may exist with respect to conventional advertising processes.